Simply Fabulous
by rlylaughable
Summary: Mac brings in a specialist. Mac/Ed Riley that guy he was sitting next to on the plane slash in passing. Not sure if it's a one-shot yet. It will depend on what you guys want, so tell me what you think!


"I…I don't know how to analyze this." Danny said, looking insecure.

"Me neither." Sid added. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

There were a couple minutes of silence.

"So, what should we do?" Stella asked.

Another few minutes of silence.

"I think I know." Mac finally said, "Let me make a call."

He left the morgue and walked to the part of the hall that wasn't too close to any doors. He paused for a moment, considering what he was about to do; if it was a good idea. The decision, however, was pretty much determined by the fact that Mac already said he was calling a specialist. He didn't exactly want to go back in and just chirp, "Nevermind!" So, he dialed the familiar number.

"Hi. Can I ask a favor?" Mac wiggled his fingers over his mouth out of force of habit, as he often did to imply deviousness. He felt like a bit of a moron after realizing no one could see him.

"A favor, you say?" the man on the other line replied.

Mac grinned to himself.

--

"Okay," Mac said when he returned to the morgue, "I've called a specialist. He owes me a favor." Mac wiggled his fingers over his mouth again, causing everyone to give him a _look_. He wanted to wiggle his fingers over his mouth again after thinking the word "look", but he refrained.

"Who is it?" Danny asked, in his annoying fake New York accent that made Mac want to punch a baby.

"His name is Ed Riley. He has a special talent, regarding murder scenes."

There was nothing like a good lie; especially when it just worked on the first shot, like now. Mac said the lie, everyone accepted it completely, and he walked away thinking _Lie accomplished. My work is done here._

He was now walking to the lobby of the building to wait for Ed. Ed didn't exactly possess a good sense of direction. It was important to lead him wherever he went.

After five or so minutes of waiting, Ed walked through the doors, looking rather nervous; but then, he always did. Mac smiled in an attempt to calm his nerves. It didn't work.

"Hi." Ed said, clutching his bag to his side. Mac had never seen the inside of Ed's bag, though he carried it everywhere. Mac often speculated as to what was in there. He had concluded that it was a dead cat. Nothing else made sense.

Mac nodded in response. "Come with me." He said, motioning for Ed to follow.

They finally reached the morgue.

"Everyone, this is Ed." Mac said. The team gave various grunts of acknowledgment. There was then a few moments of silence.

"Okay!" Mac said, clapping his hands together once, "Here is the body."

Ed examined the corpse slowly, jabbing it occasionally without gloves (causing Sid to throw a bit of a silent shitfit), sniffing it as well, as if he was checking his mother's Thanksgiving turkey to make sure it wasn't made of tofu. Okay, maybe that experience was unique to Mac. Most kids don't have to check, you know.

"Yup," Ed finally said, "This man is dead. And his hair is fabulous."

Everyone looked pensive for a moment.

"Yes," Hawkes said, "It all makes sense."

"I feel such clarity right now that I might have an orgasm." Danny admitted.

"Me too!" Lindsay chirped.

"Lindsay!" Flack yelled, "Get out! Get back in the basement!" He shoved the official CSI broom at her repeatedly. She ran.

"Sorry about that." Stella said, "We think the basement lock is falty."

"It's fine." Ed replied.

"Alright, I think we're done." Mac said, "I'll take you back downstairs." Ed nodded, and the two began to leave.

"Ed, wait!" Danny yelled. Ed turned. Danny ran up to Ed and threw a hug on him. Ed nervously patted Danny on the back, giving Mac a look that said, "Help me." Mac shrugged. Eventually, Danny let him go, and Mac and Ed returned to returning to the lobby.

"Well, thanks for your help." Mac said.

"No problem." Ed replied.

"See ya tonight." Mac said, in a slightly quieter tone. Ed shoved a fist through an O he made with his other hand. Mac grinned. Ed reciprocated, and spun through the door. Mac laughed for a moment before reminding himself that he was in public, and quickly readopted his sour demeanor before leaving the lobby.


End file.
